


Distraction

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Marking, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: Flint has plans, Silver sidetracks him but sitting on the couch?
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much INXS I listened to while writing this, but it was a LOT. There's something that lends itself through the songs that is just *chefs kiss* to this particular fic. No particular recommendation, well - maybe 'Full Moon, Dirty Hearts', cause the rhythm of that song gets me every time.

Flint removed Silver’s hand away from where it cupped at his groin, “No, not yet.” Flint admonished, smacking the back of Silver’s hand with a quick slap, and John moaned as he shook the sting away.

“You’re no fun,” John whined while leaning in close and pressing kisses to Flint’s neck instead, pressing his thigh between Flint’s legs, “You told me we could do more tonight.”

James moaned as he stepped away from where his hardening length was growing against his lover’s thigh, “Trust me,” Flint grinned, his jade eyes glinting with mischief as Silver pouted, “You just have to be patient.”

Flint bought Silver’s hand up and kissed the sting away before resting it on his bicep.

“I’ve been so patient, _captain_ ,” John pleaded, his blue eyes dark with arousal, “Please don't make me wait too much longer.”

“I won’t,” Flint breathed as Silver leant in once more, biting at his clavicle, soothing the sting with his tongue.

“Why _do_ you make me wait?” Silver asked, his head tilted back allowing Flint access, “You had me waiting last week, all spread out underneath you and begging and wanting, just like you'll do again tonight. You torture me.”

“I _promise_ it will be worth the wait,” Flint growled into Silver’s neck, pressing his hand into Silver’s growing bulge, rubbing hard, once, twice, then pulling away and giving a laugh when Silver moaned and tried to chase the touch with his hips.

“Captain, please,” Silver protested, trying to thrust forward and reach Flint’s groin with his hips, only to be found swiftly pushed onto the couch, his hands above his head in Flint’s grip as the older man followed him down and straddled his thighs.

“Stay.” Flint commanded, and Silver took a deep breath at the commanding tone in his voice. 

“Yeah, okay,” Silver nodded, “Okay.”

“Good,” Flint released Silver’s hands, and the younger man put them beside him on the sofa. Flint leant in, inhaling Silver’s scent at the base of the man’s neck, pressing soft kisses there as he did. Silver let out a long moan. 

“Good boy,” Flint whispered, and Silver keened at the praise.

Flint continued the trail of kisses up the column of Silver's neck, over his jaw and cheekbone, gently upon his eyelids, and finally down to his mouth, where Silver moaned into the kiss, tilting his head until he could kiss Flint deeper, his tongue sweeping past the man’s teeth, battling for dominance.

Flint pulled back panting, watching Silver as his eyes opened, blue gone in lust, his lips red from the bruising kiss.

Flint stood, his shirt rumpled and trousers tented, Silver moaned at the sight and adjusted himself in his own pants, leaning back into the sofa and gave Flint his best ‘do your worst’ look.

Flint raised his eyebrow at the unspoken challenge as he regarded Silver, telling Siri to turn up the music they’d had playing in the background.

A soft beat of drums and bass guitar filtered through the air, and Silver faltered in his gaze as Flint turned slowly around, his back facing John a few paces away, and began to sway his hips in slowly to the beat.

Silver watched as Flint caught his gaze as he looked over his shoulder, the heat he saw in his eyes made him twitch in his pants, and Flint turned to face him with a thrust of his hips.

Flint’s hands moved down his thighs, avoiding the bulge in his pants, and Silver’s mouth watered. Fingers trailed up over his abdomen, catching on the loose shirt, his hand pinching a nipple on the way up to his neck, and behind his head before taking the tie from his hair. Flint ruffled his hair and as he continued lifting his hands higher, ginger strands fell across his jaw, obscuring the heated look he was sending Silver’s way.

Flint’s hips hadn’t stopped moving side to side, the beat heavy in the air, almost as heavy as Silver’s breath as he tried to stay seated when all he wanted to do was tackle Flint to the carpet and take him apart with his mouth.

Silver kept Flint's gaze through lidded eyes, and Flint could feel the ghost of Silver’s eyes as if they were touches upon his body, and he followed them with the tips of his fingers.

He heard Silver stutter out a moan, and Flint grinned, answering in kind as he cupped his growing hardness, grinding against his palm, his movements lewd and inviting before reaching up and placing two fingers from that same hand into his mouth and sucked them in, keeping eye contact with Silver, suggestively dipping his gaze to the aching bulge in Silver’s trousers.

Silver clenched his hands and swallowed hard as Flint came to stand before him, he had to lift his chin to look at the spectacle of Flint with his head back, trailing his fingers downward, leaving a wet trail of saliva in their wake. The slick touch continued across his chest, undoing each button on its way, and tugging the hem from his trousers. As he let the edge down, Silver frowned as Flint’s hardness was hidden from his view.

Silver was rewarded though when the shirt was removed, and he could finally see the expanse of Flint’s torso, his shoulders kissed with millions of freckles, soft copper hair scattered across his chest, down his abdomen and trailing into the top of his trousers like the best treasure map.

Silver’s gaze was drawn back to where Flint’s fingers were playing with his nipples, pinching and soothing the sting with gentle touches, while tugging and caressing the pink nubs in turn.

“Touch yourself,” Flint’s voice was rough from need, and Silver obeyed in a rush bringing his hand to his groin, but Flint shook his head, “No. Your nipples, do what I do.”

Silver gave a quick nod, lifting the hem of his polo shirt, pulling it over his head, and throwing it to the couch beside him. His fingers immediately skirted around his nipples, teasing himself before copying Flint’s touch. It seemed as though the air was being punched from his lungs as he followed Flint’s movements, pinching and tugging, and he couldn’t understand how Flint was still standing, because Silver was so close to his own orgasm already.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Flint warned as he moved his fingers away from his red, hardened nipples he’d been playing with and teasing Silver with the touches he knew would drive the dark haired man quickly to the edge, and turned his back, continuing swaying to the music the whole while.

Silver groaned in complaint, his fingers faltering as they pinched each nipple in turn, his cock was hard in his pants, he could feel himself leaking steadily into the soft fabric of his boxers, and eventually his fingers stilled, his head falling back against the top of the couch, panting hard.

“James,” Silver moaned, “Please,”

Flint turned, his hands now at the button of his trousers, and saw Silver’s hands resting on his belly, “If you stop,” Flint growled, “I’ll stop. And you _don’t_ want that.”

Silver peered at Flint through slitted eyes as he struggled to catch his breath, “I’m too close, please,”

Flint reached out with one hand to pinch Silver’s nipple hard, the grip not easing as Silver tried to writhe away from the cruel touch, “You’re this close from just playing with your nipples?” Flint smiled, baring his teeth at the man below, “That’ won’t do, especially with what I have planned. Hands by your sides.”

Silver breathed deep with relief as Flint released his abused flesh, resting his hands on the couch next to him.

“Take your cock out,” Flint demanded, undoing the buttons on his own trousers, mirroring Silvers motions as the lithe figure struggled to do Flint’s bidding, “But don’t touch.”

With fumbling fingers, Silver lowered his trousers and boxers in one movement to as far down his legs as he could while still sitting, his hot flesh exposed to Flint’s greedy gaze.

Flint’s trousers were around his ankles as Silver looked up, his gaze catching at Flint’s groin, the view of Flint’s hard length tenting the dark briefs he wore, the stain of precome darkening the fabric even further, and Silver drooled. He needed that on his tongue, tasting and licking, kissing the weight of the rosy pink head where it would rest upon the bow of his lips. He would gently nip and suck the foreskin as it drew back, and it was only the threat of ending this that caused Silver not to move his hands to stroke himself.

He was insane with lust.

Flint took his shaft in hand, stroking slowly from the base to the tip in time with the beat that surrounded them both in its spell, but Silver swore that it was his heartbeat Flint was moving to.

“Do you want to come, John? Flint asked, his fingers skating up the hard flesh beneath his hand, “Would you like to copy me now? Would you like to put your hand on your cock, and do exactly as I do?”

Silver nodded, his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides.

“Would you like me to fuck your face perhaps?” Flint’s thumb traced Silver’s bottom lip with his free hand, “Stay hard for me? Come from the feel of my cock on your lips, on your tongue?” He pressed with his thumb until Silver opened his mouth, allowing Flint to push into the wet heat of the younger mans’ mouth, letting Silver treat the digit like his cock.

“Please,” Silver moaned around Flint’s thumb, he didn’t know what he was begging for, all he knew was that he wanted Flint’s hands on him. He’d explode if he didn’t get it soon.

“You’re so needy for me,” Flint crooned, removing his thumb from Silvers’ mouth, stroking into Silvers’ hair before gripping his curls hard, “You make me want you so much.”

Flint growled, pulling Silvers’ face closer to his own, “Makes me want to fuck you right here, now, on the floor,” he was breathing the humid breath of the man beneath, “You drive me insane.”

Silver let a breath slip from his lips, “It’s just a reflection of what I feel for you,”

Flint eyed the man below him, seeing the high flush on his cheeks, the black curls pulled back in Flints’ fist, his mouth open, red and slick from where Flints’ thumb had pressed in hard, and Flint knew he was lost.

“Maybe I can come across this pretty mouth,” Flint panted, “Maybe you’ll come from just the feel of it, knowing that you’re mine. Would you like that?”

Silver groaned, “Are you going to mark me as yours?”

Flint stood up quickly, releasing Silvers’ curls and palming his own cock with a clammy hand, “This wasn’t supposed to go this way,” he complained, standing between Silvers’ spread thighs, bending forward to place one hand on the top of the couch by Silvers’ head, the tip of his cock so close to Silvers’ pretty mouth, and demanded, “Play with your nipples again.”

Silvers’ hands immediately went to his chest, tracing around each stiff peak, moaning as he did, his body shivering at the sensitive touch.

“That’s it,” Flint crooned, palming at the head of his hard cock, the foreskin slipping beneath his fingers adding the most delicious slick friction, “Pinch them. Hard.”

“Oh god,” Silver cried out as he did Flints’ bidding, pinching the swollen flesh between thumb and forefingers, “James, please,” It was too much, it _hurt_ , but it was so good. It caught his breath in the back of his throat, made his stomach clench hard.

Pulling back the foreskin of his cock, Flint revealed the purpling head of his dick, and leaning forward just a touch, traced it across Silvers’ lips, leaving a slick trail, shivering at the breath that cooled his flesh.

Silver moved forward to take Flints’ length between his lips, but Flint moved away, teasing the man beneath. He stroked his hand along his cock, teasing them both, so close to that delectable mouth that he wanted so much.

Orgasm crashed into Flint all at once, his hand tightening on his dick as his seed painted across Silvers’ lips and cheeks, his toes clenching hard in the carpet and his breath rough and low as he moaned out his pleasure.

And Silver, bless him, continued tugging and rolling his swollen and now distended nipples, he’d not stopped even as Flint took his pleasure, his mouth wide in a silent scream, his body shaking as he crested into his pleasure, releasing across his stomach and chest even as Flint moved down to lick and kiss his spend from Silvers’ lips.

Silver groaned into the kiss, and returned it lazily, his arms coming up to rest around Flints’ neck, panting hard.

“C’mere,” Silver managed through rough breaths, tugging on Flints’ shoulders until the bigger man was straddling Silvers’ hips, trading soft kisses as they both came down from their highs.

“That wasn’t the plan, you know,” Flint smiled into Silvers’ lips before leaning back to watch the other man with a curious gaze.

“Oh?” Silver asked, giving a slow and satisfied blink in return.

“But you drove me to distraction,” Flint replied, resting their foreheads together, gazing into the blue eyes of his lover.

“So what did you have in mind, that you were so distracted from?” Silver questioned, returning the gaze, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Flints’ nose.

“You were supposed to get a strip-tease and lap dance,” Flint said, “Or something to that degree,”

“I guess we’ll just have to save that for next time,” Silver laughed, tugging them both onto the couch, Flint above him, pressing him into the soft material, the weight a solid and comforting warmth, “But it is my turn next time, so I might need to return the favour.”


End file.
